Beauty and the Indian
by bighsmfan97
Summary: Michaela Quinn is Colorado Springs' doctor and people find her weird what happens when she meets Byron Sully a white man turned indian living with Cheyanne?


NARRATOR: Once upon a time, in Colorado Springs, a young man named Byron lived in a shining homestead. Although he had everything his heart desired, Byron was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the homestead and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, Byron sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. Byron tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a Cheyenne Indian, and killed his wife when she went into labor at that second along with their unborn daughter Ashamed of his monstrous form, Byron now called Sully concealed himself Inside the Indian reservation, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his thirty-fifth year. If he could learn to love another white woman, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain an Indian for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for what white woman could ever learn to love an Indian

(We have seen a progression of stained glass windows illustrating the

narration, as well as Sully shredding the portrait of him and Abigail. The camera slowly zooms out from the reservation and we see the title. Fade up on the face of Michaela. She enters the town and begins her walk to the clinic.)

[Michaela:] Little town

It's a quiet place

Ev'ry day

Like the one before

Little town

Full of little people

Waking up to say:

[Townsfolk:] Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!

[Michaela:] There goes Dorothy with her paper, like always

The same old news and ads to sell

Ev'ry morning just the same

Since the morning that I came

To this poor provincial town

[Dorothy:] Good Morning, Michaela!

[Michaela:] 'Morning, Dorothy.

[Dorothy:] Where are you off to?

[Michaela:] The clinic. I need to finish a wonderful paper

about willow bark tea and its uses and a -

[Dorothy:] That's nice. Brian! The papers! Hurry up! )

[Townsfolk:] Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question

Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

Never part of any crowd

'Cause her head's up on some cloud

No denying she's a funny girl that Michaela

[Jake:] Hello

[Michaela:] Good day

[Jake:] How is your family?

[Myra:] Hello

[Robert E:] Good day

[Myra:] How is your wife?

[Becky:] I need six eggs

[Loren:] That's too expensive

[Michaela:] There must be more than this provincial life

[Andrew:] Ah, Dr. Mike.

[Michaela:] Good Morning Andrew. I've got a paper to work on.

[Andrew:] Not finished yet?

[Michaela:] Oh, I couldn't work too late. Have you heard from Colleen?

[Andrew:] Ha Ha! Not since she left yesterday.

[Michaela:] It's fine. I'll telegram her. . . . .later!

[Andrew:] This soon? But she just left!

[Michaela:] Well, I want to see if she's safe! A lot can happen on the road! Robbers, Dog Soldiers Molesters, Indians-

[Andrew:] If you are that worried I'll watch the clinic you take today off!

[Michaela:] But Andrew!

[Andrew:] I insist.

[Michaela:] (Grabs a book from her desk)Well, thank you. Thank you very much!

[Townsfolk:] Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar

I wonder if she's feeling well

With a dreamy far-off look

And her nose stuck in a book

What a puzzle to the rest of us is Michaela

[Michaela:] Oh, isn't this amazing?

It's my favorite part because you'll see

Here's where she meets Prince Charming

But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three

[Grace:] Now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty"

Her looks have got no parallel

[Preston:] But behind that fair facade

I'm afraid she's rather odd

Very different from the rest of us

[Townsfolk:] She's nothing like the rest of us

Yes, different from the rest of us is Michaela

[Horace:] Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Hank! You're the greatest

hunter in the whole world!

[Hank:] I know.

[Horace:] No beast alive stands a chance against you. Ha ha ha! And

no girl, for that matter.

[Hank:] It's true, Horace. And I've got my sights set on that one.

[Horace:] Hm! Dr. Michaela Quinn ?

[Hank:] She's the one - the lucky girl I'm going to marry.

[Horace:] But she's -

[Hank:] The most beautiful girl in town.

[Horace:] I know, but -

[Hank:] That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?

[Horace:] Well, of course! I mean you do, but -

[Hank:] Right from the moment when I met her, saw her

I said she's gorgeous and I fell

Here in town there's only she

Who is beautiful as me

So I'm making plans to woo and marry Michaela

[Hank's girls:] Look there he goes

Isn't he dreamy?

Hank Lawson

Oh he's so cute

Be still my heart

I'm hardly breathing

He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute

[Preston:] Hello!

[Hank:] Pardon

[Matthew:] Good day

[Reverend:] God Bless you!

[Grace:] You call this bacon?

[Sister Ruth:] What lovely grapes!

[Kid Cole:] Some cheese

[Teresa:] Ten yards

[Kid Cole:] one pound

[Hank:] 'scuse me!

[Loren:] I'll get the knife

[Hank:] Please let me through!

[Grace:] This bread -

[Jake:] That article -

[Grace:] it's stale!

[Jake:] It's all wrong!

[Dorothy:] You are wrong Jake Slicker!.

[Michaela:] There must be more than this provincial life!

[Hank:] Just watch, I'm going to make Michaela my wife!

[Townsfolk:] Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special

A most peculiar woman

It's a pity and a sin

She doesn't quite fit in

'Cause she really is a funny girl

A beauty but a funny girl

She really is a funny girl

That Michaela

Hank: Hello, Michaela

Michaela: Hello Hank. ( Hank grabs the book from Michaela) Hank,

may I have my book, please?

Hank: How can you read this? There's no pictures!

Michaela: Well, some people use their imaginations.

Hank: Michaela, it's about time you got your head out of those books

(tossing book into the mud) and paid attention to more

important things...like me! The whole town's talking about

it. (Hank's girls, who are looking on, sigh. Michaela has

picked up the book and is cleaning off the mud) It's not

right for a woman to read-soon she starts getting ideas...

and thinking.

Michaela: Hank, you are positively primeval.

Hank: (Putting his hand around her shoulders) Why thank you,

Michaela. Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to

the saloon and have a look at my hunting trophies.

Michaela: Maybe some other time.

Girl1: What's wrong with her?

Girl 2: She's crazy!

Girl 3: He's gorgeous!

Michaela: Please, Hank. I can't. It's my day off and I have to get home and help

Matthew.

Horace: That crazy kid, he needs all the help he can get!

(Hank and Horace laugh heartily)

Michaela: (Glares) Don't you dare talk about my son that way!

Hank: Yeah, don't talk about her son that way! (He conks Horace on

the head.)

Michaela: My son's not crazy! He's a genius! (Screaming in background.

Hank and Horace continue laughing. Michaela rushes home and

Heads into the field.)

Michaela: Matthew what's wrong?

Matthew: How on earth did that happen? Dog gonnit! (He pulls the hat

off his head, and throws it on the ground.)

Michaela: Are you all right, Matthew?

Matthew: I'm about ready to give up on these stupid cattle! (kicking

A cow)

Michaela: You always say that.

Matthew: I mean it, this time. I'll never get these boneheaded cattle

To listen.

Michaela: Yes, you will. And you'll get the cattle to Mexico by Friday and be back here by the next Thursday

Matthew: Hmmmph!

Michaela: ...and become the best cattle driver in Colorado!

Matthew: You really believe that?

Michaela: I always have.

Matthew: Well, what are we waiting for. I'll have these things listening in no

time. (climbing on his horse) Hand me that rope

there... So, why aren't you at work today?

Michaela: Andrew said he'd take care of it. Matthew, do you think I'm odd?

Matthew: My ma? Odd? (Lassos cattle and turns to her) Where would

you get an idea like that?

Michaela: Oh, I don't know. It's just I'm not sure I fit in here.

There's no one I can really talk to.

Matthew: What about Hank? He's a handsome fellow!

Michaela: He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and...Oh Matthew,

he's not for me!

Matthew: Well, don't you worry, cause you became the

start of a new life for us. (Catches another cattle) I

think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try. (Matthew whips the cows

and they move just as they should)

Michaela: You did it!

Matthew: I did? I did!

Michaela: You did it! You really did it!

Matthew: Giddy up Scout. I'm off to Mexico!

Michaela: Good bye, Matthew! Good luck!

Matthew: Good bye, Dr. Mike, and take good care of Brian while I'm gone!

(Matthew, Scout and the Cattle continue on their journey until they become lost)

Matthew: We should be at the New Mexico territory by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute. (Lifts lantern to

illuminate sign giving directions to Denver and Taos County)

Let's go this way!

(Scout looks right, at a dark, overgrown path, then left towards a more

inviting route, then begins to go left)

Matthew: Come on Scout,! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!

(Scout and Matthew continue the cattle through the dark.)

Matthew: This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Scout? We'd

better turn around...and...whoa...whoa boy, whoa Scout. Oh,

oh! Look out!

(A swarm of bats fly out of a tree. Scout runs through the forest avoiding

everything until he almost runs over the edge of a cliff. The cattle follow)

Matthew: Back up! Back up! Back up! Good boy, good boy. That's good,

that's-back up! Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady. (Scout

finally bucks him off.) Scout! (Scout runs away, leaving

Matthew on the edge of the cliff.) Scout? Oh no! (He looks

up and sees WOLVES growling at him. They have already eaten the cattle and are still hungry. Matthew runs away, being chased by the WOLVES. He stumbles down a hill, and lands at the entrance of a meadow.)

Matthew: Help! Is someone there?

(He enters, cautiously. And notices Indian teepees)

Matthew: Hello? Hello?

(Watching from a teepee near the entrance are Cloud dancing and Black Kettle)

Cloud dancing: (Barely whispering in Indian) Kid must have lost his way in the

woods.

Black Kettle: (Also whispering in Indian) Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away.

Matthew: Is someone there?

Black Kettle: Not a word, Cloud dancing. Not one word!

Matthew: I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a

Place to stay for the night.

Cloud dancing: (looking at Black Kettle like a child having just found a lost

puppy) Oh Chief, have a heart.

Black Kettle: Shush shush shhhhh! (Black Kettle puts hand over Cloud dancing's mouth, who promptly proceeds to touch his lit candle to Black Kettle's

hand.) Ow ow Ow OW OW OUCH!

Cloud dancing: Of course, sir, you are welcome here.

Matthew: (looking around in confusion) Who said that? (He looks around)

Cloud dancing: (Tapping him on the shoulder) Over here!

va'ôhtama!

Matthew: Oh! Um I don't know what you said!

Black Kettle: (walking over) Well, now you've done it, Cloud dancing. Splendid,

just peachy

Matthew: What did you say?

Cloud dancing: Sorry sir I said Welcome and he was just yelling at me. I'm Cloud dancing and he's Chief Black Kettle

Matthew: I beg your pardon, it's just that I've never seen an Indian especially one

that...aah...i mean...aah aah aah-chooo! (Matthew sneezes in

the face of Black Kettle, who proceeds to wipe his face off using

his sleeve in a very somber manner.

Matthew sniffles, indicating the cold he has caught from being

in the rain.)

Cloud dancing: Oh, you are soaked to the bone, sir. Come, warm yourself by

the fire.

Matthew: Thanks you guys are all right.

(They head towards the fire , with Black Kettle running after them.)

Black Kettle: No, no, no, do you know what Sully would do if he finds you

here. (Sully is watching the action from a tree branch,

and rushes off as the trio nears the fire.) I demand that you

stop...right...there! (. Matthew takes a seat in a large log in front of a roaring fire. Oh no, not Sully's seat! (Wolf rushes past Black Kettle,

barking up a storm.) I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!

Matthew: (As Wolf rushes up to him) Well, hello there, boy.

(Wolf sits next to the feet of Matthew. Little Cloud enters and

removes his coat.) What service!

Black Kettle: All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and

(Black Kettle is run over by the teacart of Snowbird)

Snowbird: (Arriving by the side of Matthew) How would you like a nice

spot of willow bark tea, sir? It'll warm you up and make you better in no time. (Pours tea into a cup which she hands over to Matthew 's open hand)

Black Kettle: (from face down position on the ground) No! No tea, no tea!

Walks On Cloud: (As Matthew sips the tea) Ha ha! He's weird looking, momma!

Matthew: (Startled by the child) Oh! Hello!

(A strong gust of wind blows into the reservation, extinguishing Cloud dancing's candle and the fire in the fire pit. Black Kettle dives

for cover. Snowbird begins to shake and hides behind Cloud dancing her husband. Walks On Cloud jumps back and

takes refuge behind his mother and father)

Walks On Cloud: Uh oh!

(Sully enters. We see him in full for the first time. He is brandishing his tomahawk a gift from Cloud dancing. He looks around in the darkness.)

Sully: (Growling his words) There's a white man here.

Cloud Dancing: (who has relit his candle) Sully, allow me to explain. The

Kid was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet...

(Cloud dancing's last sentence is drowned out by the very loud growl

Of Sully, which puts out his candle once again. Cloud dancing looks

down, dejected.)

Black Kettle (Coming out from under a blanket) Sully, I'd like to take this

moment to say...I was against this from the start. I tried to

stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no! (Again,

Sully's growl drowns out Black Kettle.)

(Matthew looks to one side of the log, then to the other and sees Sully)

Sully: Who are you! What are you doing here?

Matthew: (Very scared and backing away from the advancing Sully) I was

Lost in the woods and...(stares at Sully)

Sully: (Advancing on him) Your kind is not welcome here!

Matthew: I'm sorry

Sully: What are you staring at?

Matthew: (Cowering under Sully) Noth-noth-nothing! (Turns to leave)

Sully: (Racing around and blocking the entrance with surprising speed)

So, you've come to stare at the white man gone Indian, have you?

Matthew: Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay.

Sully: I'll give you a place to stay! (Sully picks up Matthew, carries

him into a tent and throws the tomahawk, scaring the Indians, along

with Black Kettle, Cloud dancing, Snow Bird, and Walks On Cloud into submission. Fade out.)

(Fade in to Michaela's homestead, seen from POV of Hank and Horace.)

Horace: Heh! Oh boy! Dr. Mike's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh

Hank.

Hank: Yep. This is her lucky day!

(Hank lets go of a branch, which swings back and hits Horace in the mouth.

Hank turns to the band, wedding guests and others, apparently just out of

sight of Michaela's homestead.)

Hank: I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. But first, I

better go in there and... propose to the girl! (Reverend, Dorothy,

and OTHERS laugh heartily. Camera pans quickly to show Hank's girls

crying their eyes out. To Horace) Now, you Horace. When Michaela and

I come out that door-

Horace: Oh I know, I know! (He turns and begins directing the band in

"Here Comes the Bride." Hank slams a baritone over his head.)

Hank: Not yet!

Horace: (From inside the instrument,) Sorry!

(Cut to interior of cottage. Michaela is sitting in a chair reading her book.

There is a knock at the door.)

Michaela: Brian can you get that

( He walks to the door. He reaches up and unlocks the door.)

Brian: Ma it's Hank

Michaela: (Comes to the door) Hank, what a pleasant...surprise. Brian why don't you go milk the cow? (Brian leaves)

Hank: Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Michaela.

There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes.

This is the day...(Hank pauses by a mirror and licks his teeth

clean.) This is the day your dreams come true.

Michaela: What do you know about my dreams, Hank?

Hank: Plenty. Here, picture this. (Hank plops down in the chair and

props his mud-covered feet up on Michaela's book. He begins to kick

off his boots and wiggle his toes through his hole-y socks.) A

rustic homestead, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my

little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with

the dogs. ( Michaela looks positively disgusted. Hank gets up

next to her face.) We'll have six or seven.

Michaela: Dogs?

Hank: No, Michaela! Strapping boys, like me!

Michaela: Imagine that. (She picks up her book, places a mark in it, and

puts it on the shelf.)

Hank: And do you know who that wife will be?

Michaela: Let me think.

Hank: (Corners Michaela) You, Michaela!

Michaela: (Ducking under Hank's arms) Hank, I'm speechless. I really

don't know what to say.

Hank: (Pushing chairs and things out of the way until he reaches Michaela

and traps her against the door) Say you'll marry me.

Michaela: (Reaching for the doorknob) I'm very sorry, Hank, but I just

don't deserve you. (She twists the knob and the door opens (this

time outward). She ducks under Hank as he tumbles out the

door and into the mud.)

(The wedding band begins to play "Here Comes the Bride." Hank's boots are

thrown out of the door (now opened inward) and the door is slammed shut.

Horace, who is directing the band, looks down and sees Hank's legs sticking out of

The mud, and a PIERRE's head sticking up. Horace cuts off the band, and Hank's

head pops up, with the pig on top of him. He tilts his head, and the pig

slides down his back.)

Horace: So, how'd it go?

Hank: (Picks up Horace by the neck) I'll have Michaela for my wife, make no

mistake about that! (Hank drops Horace into the mud.)

Horace: (To PIERRE) Touchy!

PIERRE: Grunt Grunt.

(Hank walks off, dejected, and the focus returns to the homestead. Michaela pokes

her head out the door.)

[Michaela:] Is he gone? Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him.

Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless . . .

"Dr. Lawson!"

Can't you just see it?

"Dr. Lawson!"

His "little wife"

No sir! Not me!

I guarantee it

I want much more than this provincial life

I want adventure in the great wide somewhere

I want it more than I can tell

And for once it might be grand

To have someone understand

I want so much more than they've got planned

( Scout runs into the open field. Michaela looks at him, disturbed that Matthew

is not with him.)

Michaela: Scout! What are you doing here? Where's Matthew? Where is he,

Scout? What happened? Oh, we have to find him, you have to

take me to him! Brian go to Grace's tell her Matthew's missing and I've gone to find him. Tell Horace to telegram Colleen to come home and take care of you until I'm back. (Michaela climb's on Scout. Cut to exterior of the meadow.

(How Scout brought Michaela there is a mystery, seeing as Scout never made

It to the meadow with Matthew)

Michaela: What is this place?

(Scout snorts, then begins to buck as if something is scaring him. Michaela

dismounts and comforts him.)

Michaela: Scout, please, steady. (She enters the gate and sees

Matthew's hat on the ground.) Matthew.

(Cut to interior of reservation with Black Kettle and Cloud dancing discussing events. In Indian)

Black Kettle: Couldn't keep quiet, could we. Just had to invite him to stay,

didn't we? Serve him tea, sit on Sully's log, pet the

wolf.

Cloud dancing: I was trying to be hospitable.

(Cut back to Michaela entering the reservation.)

Michaela: Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Matthew? Matthew, are you here?

(We follow as Michaela walks amongst the tents and searches for her son.

Cut to outside a tent where Snowbird is standing next to a tub of hot water. Walks on Cloud walks over.)

Walks on Cloud: Momma. There's a white girl in the village!

Snowbird: Now, son, I won't have you making up such wild stories.

Walks on cloud: But really, momma, I saw her.

Snowbird: (Disgusted) Not another word. Into the tub. (She lifts Walks on cloud

into the tub. Medicine woman enters)

Medicine woman: A girl! I saw a white girl in the village!

Walks on Cloud: (poking his head out from the water) See, I told ya!

(Cut back to Cloud Dancing and Black Kettle bickering)

Black Kettle: Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed-

Michaela: Matthew?

(Black Kettle and Cloud Dancing turn to look at the new arrival)

Cloud Dancing: Did you see that? (Running to the end of the path and poking his head around the corner with Black Kettle) It's a white girl!

Black Kettle: I know it's a white girl.

Cloud Dancing: Don't you see? She's the one. The girl we have been waiting for.

She has come to break the spell! (He chases after her.)

Black Kettle: Wait a minute, wait a minute!

(Michaela advances down a narrow pathway way. Black Kettle and Cloud Dancing sneak up behind her and open the tent where Matthew is being kept. The tent flaps open and Michaela hears the sound)

Michaela: Matthew? Matthew? (Black Kettle hides behind the tent and Cloud Dancing rushes off) Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my son Matthew!

(She begins into the tent, but doesn't realize that Cloud Dancing is

watching her.) That's funny, I'm sure there was someone...

I-I-Is there anyone here?

(Matthew's voice echoes from the tent)

Matthew: Ma?

Michaela: (Rushes into the tent to find him) Oh, Matthew!

Matthew: How did you find me?

Michaela: Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here.

Matthew: Ma, I want you to leave this place.

Michaela: Who's done this to you?

Matthew: No time to explain. You must go...now!

Michaela: I won't leave you!

(Suddenly, Sully grabs Michaela's shoulder and whips her around. She drops the

Candle she was carrying into a puddle and the tent is dark except for one beam

of light from Cloud Dancing's candle outside.)

Sully: What are you doing here?

Matthew: Run, Ma!

Michaela: Who's there? Who are you?

Sully: A friend of the Cheyenne I protect them from your kind .

Michaela: I've come for my son. Please let him go! Can't you see he's

sick?

Sully: Then he shouldn't have trespassed here.

Michaela: But he could die. Please, I'll do anything!

Sully: There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner.

Michaela: Oh, there must be some way I can...wait! Take me, instead!

Sully: You! You would take his place?

Matthew: Ma! No! You don't know what you're doing!

Michaela: If I did, would you let him go?

Sully: Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever.

(Michaela ponders the situation and realizes she can't see the captor)

Michaela: Come into the light.

(Sully drags his legs, then his whole body into the beam of light. Michaela

looks, her eyes growing wider until she can stand no more and falls back to Matthew.)

Matthew: No, Ma. I won't let you do this!

(Michaela regains her composure, then steps into the beam of light, giving her a

very virgin-ish look)

Michaela: You have my word.

Sully: (quickly) Done!

(Sully moves over to untie Matthew, and Michaela collapses to the floor with her

head in her hands. We hear the ropes hitting the ground, then Matthew rushing over

to Michaela.)

Matthew: No, Ma. Listen to me. I'm fine , I've lived my life-

(Sully grabs him and drags him outside)

Michaela: Wait!

Matthew: Ma!

Michaela: Wait!

(Cut to ext. of the tent Sully drags Matthew towards two Indians)

Matthew: No, please spare my mother!

Sully: She's no longer your concern. (Sully throws Matthew on to a horse. To the Indians.) Take him to the town.

(The Indians jump off the ground, Climb on their horses then ride off

Towing Matthew's horse behind them)

Matthew: Please, let me go, please!

(Cut to Michaela looking out the tent at Matthew and the Indians exiting the meadow

. She begins to cry. Cut to Sully walking to the tent. Cloud Dancing is

still at his post.)

Cloud Dancing: Brother?

Sully: (angrily) What!

Cloud Dancing: Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I was

thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable

room. (Sully growls angrily at him.) Then again, maybe not.

(Sully enters the tent where Michaela is still crying.)

Michaela: You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll never see him again. I

didn't get to say good-bye.

Sully: (feeling bad) I'll show you to your tent.

Michaela: (surprised) My tent? (Indicating the ropes) But I thought-

Sully: You wanna, you wanna stay in my tent?

Michaela: No.

Sully: Then follow me.

(Sully leads Michaela to her tent. As they proceed, Michaela begins to lag behind.

She looks at the Indians whispering to each other on the path and the light casting shadows on them. Frightened, she gasps and runs to catch up with Sully, who is

walking with Cloud Dancing using his candle as a light source. Sully looks back at Michaela, and sees a tear form at the corner of her eye.)

Cloud Dancing: Say something to her.

Sully: Hmm? Oh. (To Michaela) I...um...hope you like it here. (He looks

at Cloud Dancing for approval. He motions Sully to continue.) The

village is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except

that Cave. (Points to his cave)

Michaela: (looking intrigued) What's in the Cave?

Sully: (stopping angrily) It's forbidden!

(Sully continues, and Michaela reluctantly follows. Cut to int. of Michaela's tent,

dark. The flaps open and light spills in.)

Sully: (Tenderly) Now, if there's anything you need, Little Cloud will

attend you. (Gesturing to the woman in the tent)

Cloud Dancing: (whispering in his ear) Dinner-invite her to dinner.

Sully: (Growing angry) You...will join me for dinner. That's not a

request!

(Sully leaves, throwing the flaps behind him. Michaela, terrified, runs over to

The bed and flings herself onto it, finally breaking down and crying. Fade to

tavern in the town.)

[Hank:] Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with

the wrong man! No one says "no" to Hank!

[Horace:] Heh heh. Darn right.

[Hank:] Dismissed! Rejected! Publicly Humiliated! Why, it's

more than I can bear.

[Horace:] More whiskey?

[Hank:] What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced.

[Horace:] Who, you? Never! Hank, you've got to pull yourself

together.

Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Hank

Looking so down in the dumps

Every guy here'd love to be you, Hank

Even when taking your lumps

There's no man in town as admired as you

You're ev'ryone's favorite guy

Ev'ryone's awed and inspired by you

And it's not very hard to see why

No one's slick as Hank

No one's quick as Hank

No one's hair's as incredibly thick as Hank's

For there's no man in town half as manly

Perfect, a pure paragon

You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley

And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on

[Chorus:] No one's been like Hank

A king pin like Hank

[Horace:] No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Hank

[Hank:] As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating

[Chorus:] My what a guy, that Hank

Give five "hurrahs!"

Give twelve "hip-hips!"

[Horace:] Hank is the best

And the rest is all drips

[Chorus:] No one fights like Hank

Douses lights like Hank

[Jake:] In a wrestling match nobody bites like Hank

[Hank's girls:] For there's no one as burly and brawny

[Hank:] As you see I've got biceps to spare

[Horace:] Not a bit of him's scraggly or scrawny

[Hank] (That's right!)

And ev'ry last inch of me's covered with hair

[Jake:] No one hits like Hank

[Loren:] Matches wits like Hank

[Horace:] In a poker match nobody wins like Hank

[:Hank] I'm especially good at reading people

(Royal Flush!)

[Chorus:] Ten rounds for Hank !

[Hank:] When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs

Ev'ry morning to help me get large

And now that I'm grown I eat five dozen eggs

So I'm roughly the size of a barge

[Chorus:] No one shoots like Hank

Makes those beauts like Hank

[Horace:] Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Hank

[Hank:] I use antlers in all of my decorating

[Chorus:] Say it again

Who's a man among men?

And then say it once more

Who's the hero next door?

Who's a super success?

Don't you know? Can't you guess?

Ask his fans and his five hangers-on

There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down

[Horace:] And his name's H-A-N- K -

H-A-N- K - L -

H-A-N- K – L- A- oh!

[Chorus:] Hank

(The OLD CRONIES have picked up the chair and carry Hank around in it. Horace

tries to flee, but they toss the chair into its normal place, and Horace is

pinned underneath. Matthew bursts in frantically)

[Matthew:] Help! Someone help me!

[Hank:] Matthew?

[Matthew:] Please! Please, I need your help. He's got her - he's

got her tied up in his tent!

[Horace:] Who?

[Matthew:] Dr. Mike. We must go. N-not a minute to lose!

[Hank :] Whoa! Slow down, Matthew. Who's got Michaela tied up in a

tent?

[Matthew:] A monstrous Indian ! A horrible, monstrous Indian!

[Jake:] Is it a big indian?

[Matthew:] Huge!

[Preston:] With a long, ugly nose?

[Matthew:] Hideously ugly!

[Loren:] And crude, deerskin clothes?

[Matthew:] Yes! Yes! Will you help me?

[Hank:] All right, Matthew. We'll help you out.

[Matthew:] You will? Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!

(Robert E and Jake throw Matthew out)

[Robert E:] Crazy Matthew.

[Jake:] He's always good for a laugh.

[Hank:] Crazy Matthew, hmmm?

Crazy Matthew. Hmmm

Horace, I'm afraid I've been thinking

[Horace:] A dangerous pastime

[Hank:] I know

But that whacky young boy is Michaela's oldest

And his sanity's only "so-so"

Now the wheels in my head have been turning

Since I looked at that loony, kid

See, I've promised myself I'd be married to Michaela

And right now I'm evolving a plan

If I . . . {whisper}

[Horace:] Yes?

[Hank:] Then we . . . {whisper}

[Horace:] No! Would she . . .

[Hank:] {whisper} Guess!

[Horace:] Now I get it!

[Both:] Let's go

No one plots like Hank

[Hank:] Takes cheap shots like Hank

[Horace] Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Hank

[Chorus:] So his marriage we soon will be celebrating

My what a guy!

Hank

(Camera zooms out through window to snow covered square, empty except for

Matthew)

Matthew: (to no one in particular) Will no one help her?

(Fade back to the tent where Michaela is still crying. There is a

Voice at the door. She gets up and walks over to open the tent.

Snowbird enters with Walks on cloud)

Michaela: Who is it?

Snowbird: (from outside the door) Snowbird, dear. (flap opens.) I

thought you might like a spot of tea.

Michaela: (amazed at the fact that she is listening to an indian)

But you...ah...but...I-

(Michaela bumps into Little Cloud)

Little Cloud: Oof. Careful!

Michaela: (sits on bed) This is impossible-

Little Cloud: (sits on bed) I know but Sully taught us English Black Kettle didn't want to learn though!

Walks on Cloud: (as sugar and cream are being poured into the cup he's holding) Told ya she was pretty, mama, didn't I?

Snowbird: All right, now, son. That'll do. (Walks on cloud walks over to

Michaela) Slowly, now. Don't spill!

Michaela: Thank you. (She takes the cup from Walks on Cloud, and is about to take a sip of tea.)

Walks on Cloud: (To Michaela) Wanna see me do a trick? (Walks on Cloud takes a big breath, then puffs out his cheeks and blows a raspberry.)

Snowbird: (admonishingly) Son!

Walks on Cloud: (looking guilty) Oops. Sorry.

Snowbird: (To Michaela) That was a very brave thing you did, my dear.

Little Cloud: We all think so.

Michaela: But I've lost my family, my dreams, everything.

Snowbird: Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll

see. (She looks up, startled.) Oops! Look at me, jabbering on,

when there's a supper to get ready. Son!

Walks on Cloud: (walking away) Bye!

(Michaela stands and Little Cloud approaches her.)

Little Cloud: Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what

I've got in the drawers. (The doors fly open and moths flutter

out. She slams them shut.) Oh! How embarrassing. Here we are.

(She pulls out a pink dress.) Ah! There, you'll look ravishing in this one!

Michaela: That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner.

Little Cloud: Oh, but you must!

(Black kettle walks in)

Black Kettle:(In Indian while Little Cloud translates) Ahem, ahem, ahem. Dinner...is served.

(Cut to Sully pacing back and forth in front of fire, with Snow bird and

Cloud dancing looking on.)

Sully: What's taking so long? I told her to come. Why isn't she

here yet?

Snow Bird: Oh, try to be patient, sir. The girl has lost her family and

her freedom all in one day.

Cloud dancing: Uh, brother. Have you thought that, perhaps, this girl could be

the one to break the spell?

Sully: (angrily) Of course I have. I'm not a fool.

Cloud dancing: Good. You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you,

and-Poof!-the spell is broken! You'll be yourself again by

midnight!

Snow Bird: Oh, it's not that easy, Cloud dancing. These things take time.

Cloud dancing: But the rose has already begun to wilt.

Sully: It's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm so...well, look at me!

(Cloud dancing shrugs his shoulders and looks at Snowbird.)

Snowbird: Oh, you must help her to see past all that.

Sully: I don't know how.

Snowbird: Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable.

Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman.

(Sully sits up, then straightens his face very formally)

Cloud dancing: (adding in) Ah yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing,

debonair smile. Come, come. Show me the smile. (Sully bears his

ragged teeth in a scary, and yet funny grin.)

Snow bird: But don't frighten the poor girl.

Cloud dancing: Impress her with your rapier wit.

Snow bird: But be gentle.

Cloud dancing: Shower her with compliments.

Snow bird: But be sincere

Cloud dancing: And above all...

BOTH: You must control your temper!

(A stick breaks in two. Sully wipes the silly face off, and looks to the sound

expectantly.)

Cloud dancing: Here she is!

(Black Kettle enters.)

Black Kettle: Uh, good evening.

(Sully goes from expectant to mad.)

Sully: (growling) Well, where is she?

Cloud dancing: (buying time) Who? Oh! The girl. Yes, the, ah, girl. Well,

actually, she's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being

what they are, ah... she's not coming.

(Cut to ext of meadow)

Sully: WHAT!

(Sully comes running, with Indians giving chase)

Black Kettle: Sully! Brother! Let's not be hasty!

(Cut to ext of Michaela's tent. Sully runs up to it and the tomahawk hits the ground.)

Sully: (Yelling) I thought I told you to come out for dinner!

Michaela: (From inside the tent) I'm not hungry.

Sully: You'll come out or I'll...I'll destroy the tent!

Cloud dancing: (interrupting) Brother, I could be wrong, but that may not be the

best way to win the girl's affections.

Black Kettle: (pleading) Please! Attempt to be a gentleman.

Sully: (growing angrier) But she is being so...difficult!

Snow bird: Gently, gently.

Sully: (very dejected) Will you come out for dinner?

Michaela: No!

(Sully looks at the Indians, very frustrated.)

Black kettle: Suave. Genteel.

Sully: (Trying to act formal, bowing at the door) It would give me great

pleasure if you would join me for dinner.

Black Kettle: Ahem, ahem, they say 'please.'

Sully: (once again dejected) ...please.

Michaela: (Mad at Sully) No, thank you.

Sully: (furious) You can't stay in there forever!

Michaela: (provokingly) Yes I can!

Sully: Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE! (To Indians) If she doesn't

eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!

(Sully runs back through the tents, throwing his tomahawk and causing a piece of a

Tree to fall on Cloud dancing.)

Snow bird: That didn't go very well at all, did it.

Black Kettle: Cloud dancing, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there

is the slightest change.

Cloud dancing: (Taking guard position next to door) You can count on me, Chief sir

Black Kettle: Well, I guess we better go to bed.

(Cut to int of Sully's cave. Sully enters, knocking over and destroying things

in his path.)

Sully: I ask nicely, but she refuses. What a...what does she want me to

do-beg? (Picking up the MAGIC MIRROR) Show me the girl.

(The MAGIC MIRROR shines, then glows green and reveals Michaela in her tent,

talking to Little Cloud)

Little Cloud: (in mirror pleading) Why Sully's not so bad once you get to

know him. Why don't you give him a chance?

Michaela: (still disturbed by the attack) I don't want to get to know him.

I don't want to have anything to do with him!

Sully: (setting down MAGIC MIRROR, speaking tenderly) I'm just fooling

myself. She'll never see me as anything...but a monster. (Another

petal falls off the rose.) It's hopeless.

(Sully puts his head in his hands as in a depressed state. Fade out/Fade in to

ext of Michaela's room. Door creaks open. Michaela silently emerges. We see her

feet go by.)

Cloud dancing: She has emerged!

(Cut to kitchen tent, where we find Black Kettle, Snow bird, Walks on Cloud and the cook.)

Snowbird: Come on, son. Into the tent. (helping him in)

Walks on Clouds: But I'm not sleepy.

Snow bird: Yes you are.

Walk on Stove: No, I'm...not. (He falls asleep and Snow bird shuts the tent

door.)

(A banging of pots and pans comes from the cook.)

Cook: I work and I slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece

gone to waste.

Snow Bird: Oh, stop your grousing. It's been a long night for all of us.

Black Kettle: Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn. After all,

Sully did say 'please.'

Snow bird: But if Sully doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll

never break the-

(Michaela enters, and Black Kettle cuts off Snow bird before she can say 'spell.')

Black Kettle: (interrupting in beautiful English) Splendid to see you out and about, ma'am. (Snow bird and cook stare. Cloud dancing comes running in.) I am Chief Black Kettle, head of the Cheyenne nation. (He leans over to kiss her hand, but Cloud dancing butts in front of him.) This is Cloud dancing.

Cloud dancing: Enchanting, miss.

Black Kettle: (trying to talk around Cloud dancing who is still kissing Michaela's

hand) If there's anything...stop that...that we can...please finally shoving him out of the way)...to make your stay more comfortable. (Cloud dancing using his candle burns the hand of Black Kettle) Ow!

Michaela: I am a little hungry.

Snow bird: (excited, to the other women) You are? Hear that? She's

hungry. Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china.

(The cook feeds the fire and it roars to life, and open drawers to reveal silverware.)

Black Kettle: (secretively and back to Indian) Remember what Sully said.

Snowbird: Oh, pish tosh. I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry.

Black Kettle: (thinking he is giving in to the ultimate demand) Oh, all

right. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then-

Cloud dancing: Chief, I am surprised at you. She's not our prisoner. She's

our guest. We must make her feel welcome here. (to Michaela)

Right this way, miss.

Black Kettle: Well keep it down. If Sully finds out about this, it will

be our necks!

Cloud dancing: Of course, of course.

(After Dinner)

Michaela: Delicious! That was wonderful!

Black Kettle: (Back to flawless English) Thank you, thank you, miss. Yes, good meal, wasn't it everyone. (Looking at his watch) Oh, my goodness, will you

look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!

(Cloud dancing comes up next to Black Kettle.)

Michaela: Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in

An enchanted Indian Reservation .

Black Kettle: Enchanted? Who said anything about the reservation being enchanted?

(To Cloud dancing) It was you, telling lies again wasn't it!

Michaela: I, um, figured it out for myself. (Black Kettle and Cloud dancing have

Been fighting. They both look at her, then stop. Black Kettle dusts

himself off, and Cloud dancing fixes his nose.) But, if I'm not right it's okay I'd like to look around, if that's all right.

Cloud dancing: The only thing enchanted here is Sully but, (excited) Would you like a tour?

Black Kettle: Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good

idea. (Confidentially, to Cloud dancing) We can't let her go poking

around in certain places, if you know what I mean.

Michaela: (Poking Black Kettle in the belly (like the Pillsbury doughboy))

Perhaps you could take me. I'm sure you know everything there

is to know about the reservation

Black Kettle: (flattered) Well, actually, ah yes, I do!

(Fade to Black Kettle, Cloud dancing, and Michaela walking through the reservation with Wolf.)

Black Kettle: Now, if I may draw your attention to the trees above the—ma'am?

(Black Kettle turns back to the group and is one girl short. He sees her beginning

to climb the big hill. He and Cloud dancing run up to her and jump in front of

her, blocking her progress up hill.)

Michaela: What's up there?

Black Kettle: Where? Up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all

In Sully's cave. Dusty, dull, very boring.

(Cloud dancing has been shaking his head, but Black Kettle nudges him and he nods in agreement.)

Michaela: Oh, right Sully mentioned that… I wonder what he's hiding up there.

Cloud dancing: Hiding? My brother is hiding nothing!

Michaela: (Remembering Sully's words) Then it wouldn't be forbidden.

(She steps around them, but they dash up and block her again.)

Black Kettle: Perhaps ma'am would like to see something else. We have

exquisite trees dating all the way back to...

Michaela: (again stepping around them) Maybe later.

Cloud dancing: (with Black Kettle, again dashing and blocking) The gardens, or the library perhaps?

Michaela: (Now, with incredible interest) You have a library?

Black Kettle: (Thrilled that he has found something to interest her) Oh yes!

Indeed!

Cloud dancing: With books!

Black Kettle: Gads of books!

Cloud dancing: Mountains of books!

Black Kettle: Forests of books!

Cloud dancing: Cascades...

Black Kettle: ...of books!

Cloud dancing: Swamps of books!

Black Kettle: More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime!

Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever

set pen to paper...

(Cloud dancing and Black Kettle begin marching off, and Michaela begins to follow, but her curiosity overtakes her, and she turns back to Sully's cave. Her excitement

begins to dwindle, though, when she enters the path leading to Sully's cave.

She reaches the end of the path and finds a huge stone rolled in front of a cave. She

takes a deep breath, then reaches out and pushes the rock. Cut to int of cave,

where Michaela begins to explore. She is truly shocked by everything she sees.

She wanders around, looking, and knocks over a table, but she catches it before

it crashes to the floor. She then turns her head and sees a shredded picture

on the wall. We can only see part of a portrait. It is the same portrait that

was shredded in the opening. Michaela reaches out and lifts the shreds of the picture

to reveal Byron and his wife. We never see this, however, for then she turns her head

and sees the rose under the bell jar. She walks over to it, her eyes

transfixed. She reaches out, then lifts off the jar, leaving the rose

unprotected. She reaches up, brushes back the strand of hair that has been

repeatedly falling on her forehead, then reaches out to touch the rose. As she

nears it, a shadow falls over her. Sully has been on the cliff, and sees her.

He jumps back into the cave, then slams the jar back on the rose. He then turns

his attention to Michaela.)

Sully: (growing angry) Why did you come here?

Michaela: (Backing away, scared) I'm sorry,

Sully: I warned you never to come here!

Michaela: I didn't mean any harm.

Sully: (Angrier) Do you realize what you could have done? (Begins to

thrash at the furniture)

Michaela: (Pleading, but still scared) Please, stop! No!

Sully: (Screaming) Get out! GET OUT!

(Michaela turns and flees the cave. Sully calms down, then falls into despair,

finally realizing that he may have destroyed his chances with Michaela. She

reaches the tent and grabs her cloak. She rushes out of meadow, wrapping

the cloak around her and bursting past a confused Cloud dancing and Black Kettle.)

Cloud dancing: Wh- Where are you going?

Michaela: Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!

Black Kettle: Oh no, wait, please wait!

(Cloud dancing tries to respond, but Michaela gallops away on Scout. He and

Black Kettle both bow their heads in sadness. Cut to Michaela outside in the forest

On Scout. She begins to ride through the forest, but Scout comes to a

stop. She looks up and sees the WOLVES. She gasps, then pulls the reins and

begins to flee. She runs from side to side, making the WOLVES hit the trees. Scout runs out on a frozen pond, but his and Michaela's weight collapse the ice. The WOLVES chase her into the water. Some begin to drown, but Scout is able to get out of the water before anything serious happens. He runs into a clearing, but becomes

surrounded by WOLVES. He bucks, throwing Michaela off and wrapping the reins

around a tree branch. The WOLVES begin their attack on Scout, but Michaela

comes to his rescue and beats them away with a stick. One WOLF grabs the stick

in its mouth and breaks half of it off, leaving Michaela defenseless. Another

leaps at her, grabbing the corner of her cloak and dragging her to the ground.

She looks up and sees a WOLF about to jump on top of her. It leaps and is

Stopped in mid-air by Wolf. He fights the WOLF finishing him off, then stands between them and Michaela. They lunge at each other. One attacks Wolf taking him down, and

the others focus their attack on Michaela. Finally, Sully shows up throws a WOLF

against a tree, knocking it out but not before it bites him. The others turn and run in fear. Sully turns back to Michaela, looks at her despairingly, then collapses. Michaela, grateful to be alive, turns back to Scout and begins to get on, but her conscience takes

over, and she walks over to the fallen Sully and Wolf. Fade to Michaela and Scout

walking back to the castle, with Wolf and Sully on the horse's back. Fade to int of

Sully's tent, with Michaela pouring hot water out of Snow bird's teapot. She soaks a rag in the water, then turns to Wolf, who is licking his wounds.)

Michaela: Here now. Oh, don't do that. (Wolf growls at her as she tries to

clean the wound with her rag.) Just...hold still.

(She cleans Wolf's wound and turns to Sully beginning his but he roars in pain. The Indians , who have been watching, jump back into hiding from the outburst.)

Sully: That hurts!

Michaela: (In counterpoint) If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much.

Sully: Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!

Michaela: Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!

Sully: (Opens his mouth to respond, but has to stop and think of a good

line) Well you shouldn't have been in my cave!

Michaela: Well you should learn to control your temper! (Sully raises his

hand to bring out another point, but finds he has none, so he

bows his head down again. The Indians emerge from their hiding

as Michaela has conquered the ferocious temper of Sully. Michaela

moves the rag closer to the wound) Now, hold still. This may

sting a little. (Sully gives a surprised grunt, then grits his

teeth as the rag is applied. Michaela speaks tenderly.) By the way,

thank you, for saving my life.

(Sully opens his eyes, looking surprised.)

Sully: (Also very tenderly) You're welcome

Michaela: Thank you as well Wolf. (Wolf licks her face and she laughs)

(Camera zooms out and we see the Indians looking on with interest. Fade to

Hank's bar, which is empty except for Hank, Horace and Jake,

who are all sitting at a table.)

Jake: I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but

they said you'd make it worth my while. (Hank pulls out a

sack of gold and tosses it in front of him. He takes out a

piece, scrapes it on his chin and continues.) Aah, I'm listening.

Hank: It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Michaela, but she

needs a little persuasion.

Horace: (butting in) Turned him down flat!

(Hank slams a beer mug on his head.)

Hank: Everyone knows her oldest son's crazy. He was in here tonight

raving about an Indian in a tent...

Jake: Matthew Cooper is harmless.

Hank: The point is, Michaela would do anything to keep him from being

locked up.

Horace: Yeah, even marry him!

(Hank gives him another threatening look, and he ducks back under the mug.)

Jake: So you want me to throw Matthew in the asylum unless she

Agrees to marry you? (They both nod in agreement.) Oh, that is

despicable. I love it!

(Cut to int of Michaela's homestead. Matthew is packing to leave.)

Matthew: If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. I don't care

what it takes. I'll find that Meadow and somehow I'll get her

out of there.

Colleen: Matthew please don't do this

Matthew: I have to help Ma you just watch Brian

(Matthew leaves on his journey. Seconds later, Hank and Horace arrive with

Jake. They enter the house looking for one of the residents.)

Hank: Michaela! Matthew! Colleen! Brian!

Colleen: Ma and Matthew aren't here

Horace: Oh, well, I guess it's not gonna work after all.

(Hank grabs him by the neck and walks outside.)

Hank: They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready

for them. (Drops Horace into a snowbank by the porch) Horace,

don't move from that spot until Michaela and Matthew come home.

Horace: But, but... aww, nuts! (He pounds the side of the house and a

Pile of snow falls on his head.)

(Fade to meadow. Michaela is playing in the snow with Scout and

Wolf. Sully, Black Kettle and Cloud dancing watch from the cliff.)

Sully: I've never felt this way about anyone. (Looks excited) I want

to do something for her. (Looks discouraged.) But what?

Black Kettle: (In Indian) Well, there's the usual things-flowers, chocolates, promises

you don't intend to keep...

Cloud dancing: Ahh, no no. It has to be something very special. Something that

sparks her inter-wait a minute.

(Cut to path leading to library. Sully and Michaela are alone.)

Sully: Michaela, there's something I want to show you. (Begins to open the

door, then stops.) But first, you have to close your eyes. (She

looks at him questioningly.) It's a surprise.

(Michaela closes her eyes, and Sully waves his hand in front of her. Then he

Opens the door. He leads her in.)

Michaela: (Just as she enters the building) Can I open them?

Sully: No, no. Not yet. Wait here.

(Sully walks away to draw back the curtains. He does, and brilliant sunlight

spills into the room. Michaela flinches reflexively as the light hits her face.)

Michaela: Now can I open them?

Sully: All right. Now.

(Michaela opens her eyes and the camera pulls back to reveal the gigantic library

filled with books.)

Michaela: I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!

Sully: You-you like it?

Michaela: It's wonderful.

Sully: Then it's yours.

Michaela: Oh, thank you so much.

(Cut to Michaela and Sully in bkgd, with Indians including Walks on Cloud in foreground watching them.)

Snow Bird: Oh, would you look at that?

Cloud dancing: Ha ha! I knew it would work.

Walks on Cloud: What? What works?

Black Kettle: It's very encouraging.

Medicine Woman: Isn't this exciting!

Walks on Cloud: I didn't see anything.

Snow bird: Come along, son. There's chores to be done in the village.

Walks on Cloud: But what are they talking about? What's going on?

(Indians walk away. Fade to breakfast table with Michaela at one end and Sully at

the other, with Snow bird serving them. Michaela is served breakfast, and as she

begins to eat, she looks at Sully, gobbling up his food with no table manners

whatsoever. Walks on Cloud laughs, but Snow Bird shoots him an admonishing look. Michaela turns away and tries to ignore it, but Walks on Cloud comes to the rescue. He nudges the spoon with his Hand, and Sully reaches out for it. Michaela

looks at him in wonder as he tries to eat with the spoon, but he has little success.

Finally, Michaela puts down her spoon and lifts her bowl as if in a toast. Sully

looks at the compromise and does the same. They both begin to sip their

breakfast out of their bowls. Fade to meadow where Michaela and Sully are

feeding the birds.)

[Michaela:] There's something sweet

And almost kind

But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined

And now he's dear

And so I'm sure

I wonder why I didn't see it there before

[Sully:] She glanced this way

I thought I saw

And when we touched she didn't shudder at my hand

No it can't be

I'll just ignore

But then she's never looked at me that way before

[Michaela:] New and a bit alarming

Who'd have ever thought that this could be?

True that he's no Prince Charming

But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

(Michaela throws a snowball at Sully, who had looked at her proudly after the

Birds flew away. He begins to gather a large pile of snow. We cut to the Indians,

looking out of a tent at the two. In the background, Michaela throws another

snowball at Sully, who drops his huge pile of snow on his head. He chases her

around a tree, but she ducks around the other side and sneaks up on him from

behind.)

[Cloud dancing:] Well, who'd have thought?

[Snowbird:] Well, bless my soul

[Black Kettle:] Well, who'd have known?

[Snowbird:] Well, who indeed?

[Cloud dancing:] And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

[Snowbird:] It's so peculiar. Wait and see

[Cloud dancing and Black Kettle :] We'll wait and see

[All three:] A few days more

There may be something there that wasn't there before

(Fade to fire pit where Michaela sits in front of a roaring fire and reads to Sully.

Indians inc. Walks on Cloud watch from doorway)

[Black Kettle:] You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't

there before

Walks On Cloud What?

[Snowbird] There may be something there that wasn't there before

Walks on Cloud: What's there, mama?

Snow bird: I'll tell you when you're older.

(Cut to river. Sully is in the river getting washed up for the big

night with Michaela. Cloud dancing is there with him.)

Cloud dancing: Tonight is the night!

Sully: (hesitantly) I'm not sure I can do this.

Cloud dancing: You don't have time to be timid. You must be bold, daring.

Sully: Bold. Daring. (Sully has emerged from the river and shakes his hair

dry.)

Cloud dancing: There will be music. Romantic candlelight, provided myself, and

when the time is right, you confess your love.

Sully: (Inspired) Yes, I - I con-No, I can't.

Cloud dancing: You care for the girl, don't you?

Sully: More than anything.

Cloud dancing: Well then you must tell her. (Medicine woman has been working on Sully's hair. It finishes and steps back.) Voila. You look so...so...

(Cut to shot of Sully with a ponytail.)

Sully: Stupid.

Cloud dancing: Not quite the word I was looking for. Perhaps no ponytail

(Medicine Woman begins to take down the ponytail. COGSWORTH enters.)

Black Kettle: Ahem ahem ahem. Your lady awaits.

(Cut to big field , where Michaela comes from the Cave side in a

Beautiful Indian dress. She reaches the center and looks at Sully, who

is standing in front of her in his dress clothes. He is nudged on by

Cloud dancing from in a bush, and takes Michaela's arm.

Arm in arm, they continue on their way

To dinner, stopped momentarily by Wolf . Snow bird sings from beside her cart with Walks on cloud beside her.)

Snowbird: Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends unexpectedly.

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared, beauty and the indian.

(Michaela and Sully have moved into the field, where they move through a

computer perfect dance sequence. Sully occasionally looks over at Cloud dancing and

Black Kettle for their approval. Snow bird and Walks on Cloud are there with their

cart.)

Snow bird: Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before, ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange,

Finding you can change, learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time,

Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the indian.

Tale as old as time,

Song as old as rhyme, beauty and the indian.

(To Walks on Cloud) Off to the tent with you now, son. It's past

your bedtime. Good night, love.

(Walks on Cloud walks away from the cart, and into the tent, but comes back

for one last look. Michaela and Sully have adjourned to the cliff under a starry

night.)

Sully: Michaela? Are you happy here with me?

Michaela: (Hesitantly) Yes. (She looks off into the distance)

Sully: What is it?

Michaela: (Looks at him desperately) If only I could see my family again,

just for a moment. I miss them so much.

Sully: (Looks disappointed for a moment, then excited.) There is a way.

(The pair adjourn to Sully's cave, where Sully hands Michaela the MAGIC MIRROR.)

Sully: This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see.

Michaela: (Hesitantly) I'd like to see my family, please.

(The MAGIC MIRROR shines into life, and Michaela turns her head away as it

flashes. Then it reveals Elizabeth laying in a bed in Boston, coughing . Then Colleen, Brian and Matthew looking worried Michaela is shocked. Sully looks at her with concern.)

Michaela: Mother. Oh, no. She's sick, she may be dying. And the kids are all alone.

(Sully turns, then looks at the rose, deep in thought.)

Sully: Then...then you must go to them.

Michaela: What did you say?

Sully: I release you. You are no longer my prisoner.

Michaela: (In amazement) You mean...I'm free?

Sully: Yes.

Michaela: Oh, thank you. (To MAGIC MIRROR) Hold on, Mother. I'm on my way.

(Michaela turns to leave, then turns back and pushes the MAGIC MIRROR back to

Sully.)

Sully: Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back, and

remember me.

Michaela: Thank you for understanding how much they needs me.

(Michaela turns to leave and Sully looks down in depression. She touches her hand

to his cheek and rushes out. We see Michaela's skirt fly past Black Kettle, who has

entered the cave.)

Black Kettle: (In Indian) Well, Sully. I must say everything is going just

peachy. I knew you had it in you.

Sully: (Very sad) I let her go.

Black Kettle: Ha ha ha, yes. Splend- (Black Kettle stops in the middle of his

sentence.) You what? How could you do that?

Sully: I had to.

Black Kettle: (Still amazed) Yes, but why?

Sully: Because, I love her.

(Cut to Black Kettle telling the rest of the Indians about Sully's decision.)

ALL (ex. Black Kettle): He did what?

Black Kettle: Yes, I'm afraid it's true.

Walks on Cloud: She's going away?

Cloud dancing: But he was so close.

Snow bird: After all this time, he's finally learned to love.

Cloud dancing: That's it, then. That should break the spell.

Snow bird: But it's not enough. She has to love him in return.

Black Kettle: And now it's too late.

(Cut to Sully watching Michaela leave from above. He roars in sorrow and anger.

His roar turns into the sound of the wind. Michaela is in Boston headed to her house. Finally, she arrives at her mother's side. She stays for two months then returns home

where Horace is still waiting, disguised as a snowman.)

Horace: Oh, they're back.

(Michaela heads inside.)

Michaela: Matthew, Colleen, Brian

Kids: Ma? (They run to hug her)

Michaela: It's all right, kids. I'm home.

Brian: We thought we'd never see you again.

Michaela: I missed you so much.

Matthew: But the beast. How did you escape?

Michaela: I didn't escape, kids. He let me go.

Colleen: That horrible beast?

Michaela: But he's different, now. He's changed somehow.

(There is sound coming from Michaela's room. The door opens and Walks on Cloud comes out.)

Walks on Cloud: Hi!

Michaela: How'd you get here?.

Matthew: He showed up a couple months ago looking for you we said he could stay

(Walks on Cloud turns to Michaela with a look of question on his face.)

Michaela: Michaela, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?

Michaela: Oh, W.C. Of course I do. It's just that-

(There is a knocking at the door. Michaela opens it and Jake stands

On the porch.)

Michaela: May I help you?

Jake: I've come to collect Matthew. (He steps aside to show the

Asylum wagon behind him.)

Michaela: Matthew?

Jake: Don't worry, Dr. Mike. We'll take good care of him.

Michaela: My son's not crazy.

Horace: (Emerging from the crowd) He was raving like a lunatic. We all

heard him, didn't we!

BYSTANDERS: Yeah!

Michaela: No, I won't let you.

(Matthew has emerged from the home.)

Matthew: Ma?

Horace: Ah, Matthew. Tell us again, kid, just how big was the Indian?

Matthew: (Struggling) Well, he was...that is...enormous. I'd say at least

eight, no more like ten feet. (CROWD laughs at him.)

Horace: Well, you don't get much crazier than that.

Matthew: It's true, I tell you!

(Jake waves his arms and ORDERLIES move in and pick up Matthew.)

Horace: Take him away!

Matthew: Let go of me!

(Hank has been watching from the sides, standing near Jake.)

Michaela: (To Jake.) No, you can't do this! (Jake shakes her off and

walks away.)

Hank: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Michaela. It's a shame about Matthew.

Michaela: You know he's not crazy, Hank.

Hank: I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if...

Michaela: If what?

Hank: If you marry me.

Michaela: What?

Hank: One little word, Michaela. That's all it takes.

Michaela: Never!

Hank: Have it your way. (Turns and walks away slowly, playing hard to

get.)

Matthew: (Being thrown into the wagon.) Ma? (She runs back into the

house.) Let go of me!

Michaela: (Comes back out with MAGIC MIRROR. She yells to the crowd.) Matthew's

not crazy and I can prove it! (To MIRROR) Show me Sully! (MAGIC MIRROR again shines, then produces the image of the still depressed Sully. The crowd oohs and aahs at it.)

Dorothy: Is it dangerous?

Michaela: (Trying to reassure her) Oh, no. He'd never hurt anyone.

Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's

My friend.

Hank: If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this

Injun.

Michaela: He's no monster, Hank. You are!

Hank: She's as crazy as the kid. (He grabs the MIRROR from her

hand.) Sully and the Injuns will make off with your children.

[Mob:] {gasp}

[Hank:] They'll come after them in the night.

[Michaela:] No!

[Hank:] We're not safe till his head is mounted on my wall! I

say we kill Sully!

[Mob:] Kill him!

[Jake:] We're not safe until they are dead

[Preston:] They'll come stalking us at night

[Grace:] Set to sacrifice our children to their monstrous appetites

[Loren:] They'll wreak havoc on our town if we let him wander free

[Hank:] So it's time to take some action, boys

It's time to follow me

Through the mist

Through the woods

Through the darkness and the shadows

It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride

Say a prayer

Then we're there

At the entrance of a meadow

And there's something truly terrible inside

It's a mountain man

He's got a tomahawk

A razor sharp one

Massive hands

Killer arrows for the feast

Hear him roar

See him foam

But we're not coming home

'Til he's dead

Good and dead

Kill Sully!

[Michaela:] No! I won't let you do this!

[Hank:] If you're not with us, you're against us!

Bring the Cooper kids!

[Coopers:] Get your hands off us!

[Hank:] We can't have them running off to warn the Injuns.

[Colleen:] Let us out!

[Hank :] We'll rid the town of these Injuns. Who's with me?

[Mob:] I am! I am! I am! )

Light your torch

Mount your horse

[Hank:] Screw your courage to the sticking place

[Mob:] We're counting on Hank to lead the way

Through a mist

Through a wood

Where within a haunted meadow

Something's lurking that you don't see ev'ry day

It's Injuns

Some as tall as a mountain

We won't rest

'Til their good and deceased

Sally forth

Tally ho

Grab your sword

Grab your gun

Praise the Lord and here we go!

[Hank:] We'll lay siege to the reservation and bring back his head!

[Michaela:] I have to warn Sully! This is all my fault! Oh, Kids,

what are we going to do?

[Bryan:] Now, now, we'll think of something.

(We see Walks on cloud looking in through the window. He turns around, thinking, and

Then he sees Matthew's new horse with the axe on the saddle.)

[Mob:] We don't like

What we don't understand

In fact it scares us

And these monsters are mysterious at least

Bring your guns

Bring your knives

Save your children and your wives

We'll save our town and our lives

We'll kill the Injuns!

[Cloud dancing:] I knew it! I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up.

[Black Kettle:] Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all.

Could it be?

[Snowbird:] Is it she?

[Black Kettle:] Oh no Invaders!

[Cloud dancing:] Encroachers!

[Snowbird:] And they have the mirror!

[Cloud dancing:] I'll warn Sully! If it's a fight they want, we'll be

ready for them! Who's with me?

[Hank:] Kill whatever Injuns you can find. But remember,

Sully is mine!

[Indians:] Hearts ablaze

Banners high

We go marching into battle

Unafraid although the danger just increased

[Mob:] Raise the flag

Sing the song

Here we come, we're fifty strong

And fifty white men can't be wrong

Let's kill the Injuns!

[Cloud dancing:] Excuse me, Sully.

[Sully:] Leave me in peace.

[Cloud dancing:] But brother! The reservation is under attack!

[Mob:] Kill the Injuns!

Kill the Injuns

(The Indians are building a wall)

[Black Kettle:] This isn't working!

[Snowbird:] Oh Chief Black Kettle, we must do something!

[Black Kettle:] Wait, I know! )

[Mob:] Kill the Injuns!

Kill the Injuns!

[Cloud dancing:] What shall we do, Sully?

[Sully:] It doesn't matter now. Just let them come.

[Mob:] Kill the Injuns!

Kill the Injuns!

Kill the Injuns! (The MOB succeeds in breaking in, and finds a meadow filled with assorted trees, bushes, and a candlestick.

They tiptoe in, and Horace unknowingly grabs Cloud dancing's candle. )

Cloud dancing: Now!

(All the Indians spring from their hiding places, attacking their white enemies. Cut back to Michaela's home, where Walks on cloud has grabbed the ax.)

Walks on Cloud: Yes! Here we go!

(Matthew looks out from the window and sees the advancing axe.)

Matthew: What the devil? Guys, look out!

(The ax crashes into the door, and a red cloud of smoke poofs out of the

basement. Michaela, Colleen, Brian and Matthew emerge from the wreckage to find Walks on Cloud is smiling and holding the ax.)

Walks on Cloud: You guys gotta try this thing.

(Cut back to the reservation where the attack continues. Meanwhile, Hank has

broken off from the mob, and is searching out Sully. Michaela, the Coopers, Scout, Flash

and Walks on Cloud are making their way to the reservation. Finally, the invaders are chased out and the Indians celebrate their victory.)

Black Kettle:(In flawless English) And stay out!

(Cloud dancing pulls over Black Kettle and hugs him. Black Kettle shakes it off. Cut to Hank, who finds Sully's cave. He raises his rife and takes aim. Sully looks up at him, then looks back down in sadness again. Hank pulls the trigger and the bullet strikes Sully in the shoulder. He screams in pain and stands. Hank rushes him and they fly out the cave onto the cliff , where it has begun to rain.)

Hank: Ha ha ha ha ha!

(Hank corners Sully on the edge of the cliff. Sully simply sits there in

despair.)

Hank: Get up! Get up! What's the matter, freak? Too kind and gentle

To fight back?

(Sully looks down ignoring him. Hank walks into the foreground and grabs

A rock. He is about to smash it on Sully's head when Michaela's

Voice drifts up. She at the meadow and is yelling to Hank, telling him to

stop.)

Michaela: No!

Sully: (Hearing her voice and giving him new life) Michaela.

Michaela: Hank, don't!

(Hank throws the rock at Sully, but he catches the weapon in his hand. Sully

rises up and roars in Hank's face. They proceed through a fight on the

cliff. Finally, Sully takes a hiding place among the bushes in the

darkness. Meanwhile, Michaela enters the meadow on the ground.)

Michaela: Let's go, Flash!

Hank: Come on out and fight! Were you in love with her, freak? Did

You honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?

(Sully has been provoked enough. He emerges and they fight again. They fall off the cliff but land on a outcropping farther down. Hank on top brandishing a knife)

Hank: It's over, freak! Michaela is mine!

(This time, however, Sully hits Hank with his tomahawk then picks up Hank by the neck and holds him out over the edge of the outcropping. Hank pleads with Sully.)

Hank: Put me down. Put me down. Please, don't hurt me! I'll do

anything! Anything!

(Sully's anger slowly melts off his face, and the look of compassion returns.

He pulls Hank back onto the outcropping.)

Sully: Leave Now!

(He shoves Hank to the ground. Above, Michaela comes out on the cliff.)

Michaela: Sully!

Sully: Michaela!

(Sully begins to climb the Cliffside until he reaches the cliff. He hangs over the side.)

Sully: Michaela? You came back!

(Sully and Michaela stare passionately at each other, but the moment is

Interrupted when Hank sneaks up and stabs Sully in the back. Sully roars in pain, and Michaela is helpless. Hank pulls the knife out and swings back for another shot. Sully starts to fall, knocking Hank off his balance. Michaela reaches forward

and pulls Sully back, while Hank falls off never to be seen again. Michaela

helps the injured Sully up onto the cliff, where he lies down on the ground. The

Indians and Coopers come rushing out, but stay out of sight.)

Sully: You came back.

Michaela: Of course I came back. I couldn't let them...Oh this is all my

fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner.

Sully: Maybe it's better this way.

Michaela: Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now.

Everything's going to be fine. You'll see. (To Matthew) Get my bag off Flash

Sully: At least I got to see you one... last...time.

(Michaela pulls Sully's hand up to her cheek. He holds it there for a second, then

drops it. His head falls back, and his eyes close. Michaela drops the hand and

puts her hands to her mouth. She can't believe this has happened.)

Michaela: (Crying) No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me! I love

you!

(Cut to Indians, and Coopers who watch the last petal fall off the rose. They all look down at the floor, and Cloud dancing puts his arm around Snow bird. Cut back to Michaela and Sully. The rain continues to fall. But one beam of light falls, like a

shooting star. Then another comes. And another, and another. Michaela finally

notices what is happening. She stops crying for a second, then starts to back

away. We cut A fog begins to enshroud Sully. We see the Indians and Coopers looking on in extreme anticipation. Sully rises up into the air magically and begins to

turn. He is enveloped in a cloud of light, and becomes wrapped in his coat.

Underneath, we can see Sully's body shifting and forming. A hand comes out

and the skin turns white. A foot emerges and also turns white.

Finally, a wind blows across his face and the hair changes color to reveal Byron

Sully. He gradually descends and is laid on the floor again. The fog

disappears and Michaela reaches out to touch him. She jerks her hand back,

however, when the figure begins to move. It stands, then looks at it's hands,

then turns to face Michaela. It is a white man, with the same blue eyes as Sully. It

is obviously Sully, transformed. Michaela gives him a mysterious look.)

Byron: Michaela! It's me!

(She continues to look at him skeptically, but then she sees the blue eyes, and

instantly knows it is him.)

Michaela: It is you!

(They kiss. A fireworks display explodes around them. Finally, we return to the balcony, where the Indians and Coopers run out to meet Byron and Michaela.)

Byron: Cloud dancing! Black Kettle! Oh, Snowbird ! Look at me!

(Walks on Cloud comes in with Wolf.)

Walks on Cloud: Mama! Mama!

Snow Bird: (Picking up her boy) Oh my goodness! Where have you been for two months?

Cloud dancing: It is a miracle!

(Sully picks up Michaela and swings her around. The ruffles of her skirt

Wipe to the meadow, where all are gathered to celebrate. Byron and Michaela

dance around the meadow.)

Black Kettle: (In Indian) Michaela Quinn I give you your Cheyenne name…

Byron: (smiles) Chief Black Kettle just gave you your Cheyenne name Medicine Woman

Michaela: Medicine Woman I like it I like it a lot.

(Snowbird begins to sing)

CHORUS: Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Indian!

Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Indian!


End file.
